1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a grip sensor for a steering wheel, which detects contact of a human body, based on a change in capacitance.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1 has proposed a conventional information input device which includes a grip sensor that detects contact of a human body, based on a change in capacitance.
According to PTL 1, the curved surface of a grip of a steering wheel includes, on the right and left when viewed from a driver, information input interfaces which receive information from the driver. The information input interfaces each include, for example, electrode groups in exclusive areas and an electrode group in an input area. These electrode groups are disposed being insulated from other electrode groups. If the driver's hand touches one of the electrode groups, the electrode groups can independently measure an amount of change in capacitance. The information input device can detect contact of the driver's hand, based on the measured amounts of change in capacitance.